1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin lock, and more particularly to a thin lock that is especially adapted for thin door panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional pin tumbler lock has an outer lock core, an inner lock core and multiple pin assemblies. The outer lock core is tubular and has multiple pin recesses formed radially in an inner surface of the outer lock core and arranged axially along the outer lock core. The inner lock core is mounted in the outer lock core, and has a keyhole formed axially in an end of the inner lock core and multiple pin holes formed radially through the inner lock core, arranged axially along the inner lock core and respectively align with the pin recesses of the outer lock core. The pin assemblies are mounted respectively in corresponding pin recesses of the outer lock core and pin holes of the inner lock core. Each pin assembly has two pins of different lengths. When a key is inserted into the keyhole of the inner lock and pushes the pins to allow interfaces between corresponding pins are flush with an interface between the outer lock core and the inner lock core, the key is turnable to unlock the conventional pin tumbler lock. Moreover, the more the pin assemblies, the higher the complexity and safety of the conventional pin tumbler lock to prevent illegal ways to unlock the conventional pin tumbler lock.
As the conventional pin tumbler lock is mounted on a door panel, the conventional pin tumbler lock is disposed transversely between an interior surface and an exterior surface of the door panel. However, once the door panel is thin, lengths of the outer and inner lock cores must be shortened and numbers of the pin assemblies must be reduced accordingly. Consequently, complexity and safety of the conventional pin tumbler lock is lowered.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a thin lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.